


Born For This

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [9]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexting, Shirtless selfies, for Amanda, jcb is a tease, rock God jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie performs a concert shirtless, Luke notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born For This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> Merry Christmas my love.

Jamie was walking into the flat exhausted after a long night. The concert had gone remarkably well and he wanted nothing more than to crash in bed, preferably with Luke wrapped around him. As if summoned his phone buzzed with an incoming text from the man.

_Luke: really, love? Was that necessary?_   
_Jamie: was what necessary?_   
_Luke: being shirtless, kid._

Jamie smirked to himself. Luke hadn't been at the show, having work commitments of his own but clearly that hadn't kept him from stalking Jamie's Instagram account. Smiling cheekily at his phone he tapped out a reply.

 _Jamie: not at all ;)_  
Luke: how many boys and girls fainted?  
Jamie: haha none  
Jamie: were you jealous?  
Luke: I don't get jealous.  
Jamie: whatever you say, old man :p  
Luke: I get even. You sure you're up for that.

His cock seemed to understand the innuendo before he did. Twitching to life in his jeans as his mind raced with all the possibilities.

_Jamie: up is definitely a word I'd use  
Luke: don't you dare touch your cock till I get there_

The groan was quick and low, Luke getting all dominant on him was one of his biggest kinks. He was already rock hard from just a few texts.

 _Jamie: how long? Need you._  
Luke: 20 maybe 30 minutes  
Jamie: that's too long, want you in me now  
Luke: I can't make the tube go any faster, love. Get yourself ready for me.  
Luke: and Jamie, if you touch your cock it will be hours before I let you come

Jamie positively whimpered. His cock blurting slick and begging to be touched. Just thinking about not being able to touch himself made the need intensify.

_Jamie: whimper_

Luke didn't answer and Jamie moved to their room heading straight for the bathroom. He turned the shower on determined to clean off the sweat and grime of the show so that he would be all fresh and clean for his boyfriend's return home. He hissed slightly as he pulled the jeans down exposing his erection to the cool air. He was still rock hard and he had a feeling he would be until Luke did something about it. The shower was hot and he let it stream over him, pounding into his back and easing some of the tenseness from a night of performing. He did his best to ignore the throbbing heat of his cock, skimming around it as he washed sweat and grime off his body.

Eventually his hair was washed and his skin squeaky clean. The desire to fist his cock was still strong but he knew that somehow Luke would know if he touched himself and waiting any longer than necessary would be absolute torture. Luke had said he wanted him prepped though and Jamie could definitely get on board with that. He wanted to be all stretched and ready so that as soon as Luke gor home he could sink himself on that hard cock, feel that sinful fullness as he rode him till his legs shook with exhaustion. Slicking his hand up with more body wash Jamie reached down between his legs, circling at his tight hole that was already fluttering with anticipation. It was quick work to slip one finger in. An easy slide aided by the gel and he pumped it in and out slowly, feeling the pressure grow. He leaned foward, bracing himself against the shower wall eyes squeezed shut and slid in a second finger. It felt so good and yet not enough, he needed more. He squeezed in a third finger, feeling his body stretch to accommodate the added girth as he twisted his fingers. It still wasn't enough but he had a feeling he could fit his whole fist in and still need more. What he needed was Luke's cock. The perfect thickness of it as he pushed into him turning his insides out as he met every single one of his needs.

The water was starting to cool and Jamie reluctantly withdrew his fingers, hole clenching at the loss. He quickly turned the water off and climbed out, grabbing a thick, soft towel to dry himself off. Glancing at his phone he noticed that while there was no new text he had passed a good twenty minutes under the hot spray. His body seemed to realize that that meant Luke could be home any time now, muscles tightening and his arousal peaking. It was getting harder and harder not to touch his cock but he was determined to be a good boy for Luke. He slipped back into the bedroom rummaging in his bedside drawer before stretching out on top of the covers. With any luck Luke would be home sooner rather than later.

 

Luke chaffed his hands together as he made his way out from the tube station into the cool night air. He had had a meeting downtown with his agent as well as a producer interested in turning one of his plays into a movie. The meeting had gone well but right now his focus was most definitely not on work. Instead, it was on his lithe boyfriend. He kept seeing him chest bare and sweaty as he poured lyrics out into a microphone in front of hundreds of screaming fans. Luke was completely supportive of Jamie and his career, proud of everything he had accomplished both on his own and with his friends. None of that changed the fact that the thought of hundreds of people lusting after his topless boyfriend had a hot flash of jealousy searing through him. It made him want to feel all that soft flesh under his hand, see his cock split him open while Jamie moaned and fell apart.

It might not be entirely healthy but truthfully Luke was so fucking gone for the boy that he couldn't find it in himself to care. He knew Jamie was waiting for him at home, no doubt cock hard and hole loose and ready. His steps quickened at the thought until he was almost jogging down the London streets to their flat.

The second he stepped inside he was shedding his jacket. Booted feet carrying him towards their bedroom. He could hear soft grunts coming from the room and recognized them immediately as Jamie's desperate moans. He expected to walk in and see Jamie spread out fingers knuckle deep in his tightly furled hole. The actual scene had him going from half hard to fully, almost painfully, erect in a matter of seconds. Jamie was indeed spread out on their bed, knees bent and cock lying red and angry against his stomach. His left hand was clutching the bedsheets so hard that Luke could see the whiteness of his knuckles from the door. His other hand was wrapped around a thick, dark blue dildo, working the silicone length of it in and out of his puffy hole.

"Fuck, Jamie." Luke groaned.

Jamie's hand stilled on the dildo, lifting his head up. Their eyes met and Luke groaned again for how dark Jamie's were.

"Please, Luke. Need you, I've been good, I swear." Jamie's voice was absolutely wrecked.

A combination of his show and desire making it come out in a rough scratch. It was way sexier than it had any right to be and Luke made quick work of shedding his clothes so that he could crawl up onto the bed. He pushed Jamie's hand aside and twisted the dildo watching Jamie shake and shudder.

"Luke" the young musician whined.

Just as overcome with desire as his boyfriend Luke slowly pulled the toy out tossing it aside. He moaned at the way Jamie's hole stayed gaped open, twitching and searching for something to fill it again. He quickly found where Jamie had tossed down the lube earlier and slicked his cock up before lining himself up. He pushed in with two quick snaps of his hips, seating himself completely in the tight warmth.

"So bloody tight, love. Not going to last long."  
"Fuck, fuck. Just fuck me, please. Need you to fuck me."

Luke was more than happy to give Jamie what he wanted. Bracing himself on the bed he let his control slip. Hips moving furiously he worked his cock in the clutch of Jamie's body, grunts and groans spilling forth. The younger boy's eyes were squeezed shut, mouth open on an endless scream as Luke pounded into him.

"Ah, please, fuck need to, ah, come." Jamie managed to gasp out.  
"Touch yourself, baby. Come for me." Luke groaned, balls tight and full.

He watched, eyes glazed with lust, as Jamie wrapped a shaking hand around his cock. He tugged at his erection, hand sliding along the flesh spreading pre-come down the length.

"Gonna... Fuuck!"

Jamie screamed out his orgasm, entire body clenching down impossibly tight around Luke, forcing his own orgasm. It rushed over him overwhelming all his senses with mind-numbing pleasure. Collapsing onto the bed beside Jamie he took deep, gasping breaths.

"So good, baby. Love you."

Jamie smiled tiredly at him, tipping his face up to accept a kiss.

"I love you"

Luke pulled him to his chest breathing deeply and letting his eyes fall close.

 

_**The next night:** _

Luke looked away from his laptop screen eyes falling on his cellphone. Picking up the device he scrolled to Jamie's name and tapped out a message.

 _Luke: you ready to go on?_  
Jamie: I'm fucking shaking but yeah  
Luke: you'll be amazing, love  
Jamie: thanks Luke

The phone buzzed with an incoming picture message. Smiling Luke clicked it open a laugh bursting out as Jamie's bare chest filled his screen. He could picture the smug grin the younger boy would be wearing and shaking his head he replied.

 _Luke: really? Again?_  
Jamie: well I really enjoyed how it turned out last time ;) can still feel it  
Luke: such a brat. Go be a rock god. I'll see you after the show.  
Jamie: can't wait

Closing the screen Luke couldn't help but grin, mind already racing forward to later that night.


End file.
